Calvin: Behind the Scenes Transcript
Scene 1: The Script Reading Steven: Is this thing on? It is? Alright good. So hello there viewers, I'm Steven, the current director of The Calvin and Hobbes Show. I joined the show as a writer in Season 2 and later became the director in Season 5. Today we're gonna show to you how an episode of The Calvin and Hobbes Show gets made. And also should give you an idea of what we put up with... Anywho, joining us today will be Bill and Wayne. Bill has been our primary cameraman since Season 4. Wayne joined us this past season. You'll be seeing them a lot today. Wayne: So since today is a filming day, we do a read through about an hour and a half before filming. This allows for the cast to get an idea of what they'll be working with today and ask any questions they may have. Bill: And I basically make sure the scenes get shot. Steven: (Looks at watch): So right now it's 8:45, cast should be here in about 15 so we can begin the readthrough. Today we're going to be shooting the episode "Calvin's Crisis", in which basically Calvin does a bunch of stupid crap and gets him in a lot of trouble. Should be a good one. (Cuts to the readthrough) Steven: Alright everyone, welcome to our readthrough for the episode we're gonna be shooting today. As Wayne is passing out the scripts, you'll notice it's about Calvin doing a bunch of ridiculous acts and spells a lot of trouble for him. Calvin: Oh come on! Why do like 90% of these episodes end up having me get in hot water?! I should be able to get away with most of my antics! Steven: That's an issue you can bring up to the writers Calvin. Calvin: Well for gosh sakes Steve it's the same old thing every time! Why can't we make like a two-hour special that documents me taking over the world and instilling a dictatorship as I rule with an iron fist! Hobbes: Because nobody wants to see something dumb as that, that's why. Dad: Besides, learning from your mistakes builds characters. Mom: Dear, its a bit early for that isn't it? Dad: Fine... Calvin: Well, I'm always tired of being painted as a bad guy! My name is literally in the title of the show! Dr. Scientist: Yeah, I'm the real bad guy of the show! But... I don't mind Calvin being humiliated. Calvin: Why you- Steven: Alright! Let's get started here! So Scene 1, Calvin and Hobbes are at the bus stop, waiting for the school bus... Calvin: (Reading script begrudgingly) Great! Another horrible and torturous day awaits me at school! School should be made optional! Hobbes: Ah yes, and another day of you complaining about school. Calvin: You're just saying that since tigers don't have to go to school! Hobbes: We're just born with knowledge that's all. Calvin: I'd like to see you try and go through an excruciating 7-hour school day, and repeat it again and again! Hobbes: Whatever... Not like you can make school disappear... Calvin: Disappear... You're a genius Hobbes! (Stops reading) Oh come on, another "Calvin does something to school and fails" episode?! That's like the twelfth one this year! Bill: Here we go... Steven: Calvin, can't we just discuss this later? Calvin: No! In fact, I demand my contract to be renegotiated! A kid my age of a show this popular should get paid much more and have a say in what kind of plots he envelopes himself in! Scene 2: The Filming Scene 3: The Editing Scene 4: The Test Screening